


"I'm Sorry."

by Lucy_Jungkook



Series: teen wolf bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Jungkook/pseuds/Lucy_Jungkook
Summary: “I’m sorry.”





	"I'm Sorry."

“I’m sorry.”

 

The words didn’t even begin to cover what he wanted to say.

He wanted to say, ‘I’m an idiot and I understand if you hate me and if you want me to pack my stuff and leave then that’s fair and I’ll do it but I need you and I’m so, so, so, so, so _sorry.’_

He wanted to cry and hug and laugh at the same time, but he couldn't. All he could say were those 2 measly words,

“I’m sorry.”

 

But he wasn’t. He wasn’t sorry that he had risked his life. He wasn’t sorry that he had saved him, even if that meant letting the thing that they had been hunting for weeks go. He wasn’t sorry that Peter was safe, even though he was angry at him.

 

So -no- he wasn’t sorry, he was glad.

 

But he was also angry and upset and annoyed and sad.

Angry that Peter was mad at him for saving his life. Upset that he was shutting him out, that he was silent and Stiles hated silence. Annoyed that Peter wouldn’t acknowledge him, wouldn’t let him say everything he wanted to. Sad that this could be the last time he called this place ‘home’, that Peter might make him take his things out of their shared apartment, where everything smelled of PeterandStiles, with the small added amount of their pack, _their_ friends.

 

He was still glad- glad that Peter was alive, that he was okay, breathing. Glad that, even if they were not together anymore, he would still smile and Stiles could still see his face light up as he laughed. That Stiles could still see the way he smirked and his eyes glittered as he snarked sarcastically at anyone and everyone. That Stiles could still see _him_ ****.

 

But then Peter was looking at him suddenly, and he wasn’t glad. There was pain in his eyes, open, raw pain that nobody but Stiles had ever seen because it made him look vulnerable, weak. And Peter couldn’t let people know he was weak. Couldn’t let people know he was _human_.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry...I-I shouldn’t have rushed in like that, I know how long you’ve been hunting this thing but I-I just couldn’t-”

“Stiles.” Peter cut him off, “I’m not angry at you because we lost it.”

“But…”

“I’m angry because you put yourself in danger. Because you could have been  _hurt._ ”

Stiles froze.

“Stiles….I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I _love you_ and you...you could have _died_ because of _me_.”

For some reason, Stiles laughed. He couldn’t control it as a chuckle flew out of his mouth. He slapped his hand over his lips.

“Do you think this is **funny** ?!” Peter yelled angrily, “I just told you that I love you and you **laugh**?!”

He started to storm out of the room but Stiles grabbed his arm, pulling him back with a surprising amount of strength, until they are toe to toe, breathing the same air.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Stiles whispered.

“Then what were you laughing at?” Peter questioned, the anger draining out of his voice.

“Me...I thought you were angry because I made you lose the monster. I...I thought you were angry because I saved you..” he let out a humourless laugh, “I thought you were gonna break up with me.”

This time it was Peter who laughed, “God, we are pathetic.” he whispered, like if they spoke any louder, the moment would end, that all of it would shatter and the fact that Peter said he loved him, that Peter **didn’t** want to break up with him, wouldn't be real.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied, just as quiet, “I love you too.” he mumbled, just loud enough for the werewolf to hear.

He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, stepping impossibly closer to him, as Peter wound his arms around Stiles’ waist. He pressed his nose into Stiles’ hair, as Stiles rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered into his hair.

“I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is looking for a beta then I'm happy to help. Preferably abide by London time zone if contacting. Thanks.  
> My email: lucy1r1s@icloud.com.  
> ~Lucy~


End file.
